In Another Life
by klauscarolinex
Summary: (-AU Season 3-) Caroline and David's parents just told them that they are actually adopted. The twins decide to go meet their real mother: Liz Forbes in Mystic Falls, to get some closure. But once they arrived in Mystic Falls, it wasn't easy to get away..


**In Another Life**

"David," Caroline shouted at her brother, "we have to go. Now!

"Alright, Carebear, let's." David teased as he got into the car. Caroline rolled her eyes.

The ride was silent. Neither of the twins said something. They were on their way to Mystic Falls. After the siblings graduated, their parents, Peter and Rose, decided that they were old enough and had the right to know that they are actually adopted. Caroline and David had been shocked and wanted to go meet the pathetic woman who gave them away. Not that the twins haven't had a good life in Richmond, because they had, although they wanted a little more excitement.

"Mystic Falls." Caroline heard David mumble as they drove over the so called 'Wickery Bride'. She looked around, there is something about this town, she thought, but she didn't quite know what. She looked at her brother, wanting to know what he was thinking. However David focused on the road. Caroline sighed. "We need a drink." She stated.

* * *

They went to a bar, probably the only one in this town and they took a sit. The blonde bartender smiled at Caroline and asked smoothly "What can I get you?"

"Yea, a bourbon for me and scotch for grumpy here." Caroline ordered. David glared at her. The bartender nodded and then walked away.

They just sat there in silence for a while until David began suddenly "So, sister," Usually Caroline was the talker, but not today. She looked up at him questioning. "You are the planner of us right? What is our plan to find her?" He said lowly as he took a gulp at his scotch.  
Caroline shrugged. "We could just ask people if they know her." She said stating the obvious.

"I always knew you were more, than just a pretty face." David teased and Caroline slapped her brother playfully.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"So Stefan has the coffins of the originals now?" Elena asked Damon while she watched a couple that entered the grill. How she wanted to just have a normal life.

"Yea, probably to piss off Klaus." Damon smirked.

"I think they are new in town." Elena said nodding to the blonde girl and the tall guy at the bar.

Damon observed and overheard them talking for a while and then laughed. "Oh, you won't believe this, blondie and her brother, over there, are the long lost children of the sheriff." Elena looked at Damon shocked.

* * *

"So, what is our mother's name again?" Caroline grinned thinking how stupid she must have sounded to anyone that wasn't her brother.

"Elizabeth Forbes, or something." David mumbled when suddenly Caroline heard someone say lowly: "I didn't know Liz had children."

Caroline didn't bother turn around to see who the smug voice was of and responded: "Oh, yeah well she gave us away. Cheers." She said sarcastically while raising her glass. Damon chuckled she had spirit he thought.

"So, you do know our mother? Tell me about her." David asked eyeing the stunning brunette.

Elena nodded and began: "She is the town sherrif, workaholic and.." but she was cut short by the almighty hybrid demanding answers.

"Don't mind me." Caroline heard a man say with a hot British accent. Caroline turned around to face the man, and he for sure didn't disappoint: sandy blond hair, dimples, stubble. Caroline was confused when she saw the expressions on the faces of the people she just met. They showed fear.

"Klaus." The brunette breathed.

"Are you seriously doing this here, in front of everyone?" The raven-haired guy asked eyeing Caroline and David. The man apparently Klaus, what kind of name is tha, she found him smirking at her. Caroline glared at him.

"Just came fetching a drink, I've grown to like this town. Might fancy a home here." Klaus said lowly.

But then Caroline interrupted she was getting really annoyed with the British man: "Klaus was it? You see, she was in the middle of a story, when you rudely interrupted, so if you could just come back another time," She smiled a fake smile. Klaus suddenly stood dangerously close in front of her. Challenging her.

"Stay away from her," David snapped.

Klaus turned to look at him. His eyes dilated. "Go home, now." He compelled. Caroline looked confused when David even listened to what Klaus said and walked away. While Damon looked amused and either shocked with the turn of events.

"David, what the hell, where are you going?" Caroline exclaimed. David looked back, his eyes hazy.

"Home," He responded casually.

"Home? You aren't serious going back to Richmond, huh?" He just nodded.

"What's wrong with you, are you going just because this jerk," Caroline said nodding at Klaus, "said that? What about our plan to meet our pathetic excuse of a mother," She rambled, but he didn't even listen anymore and had left already.

"Ugh, men," Caroline mused out loud and then walked to the bartender, ordering a scotch.

Damon decided that moment he liked the Forbes girl, Elena thought she might have found a new friend. And Klaus, yea, he was intrigued.

"You know, it's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours," Klaus said huskily as he sat down beside her.

She stood up, whispered seductively in his ear: "You'll figure it out." And then just left, without looking back. Klaus was stunned and aroused and hungry. All at the same time.

Damon watched the display very intrigued: Blondie could might just be an useful distraction for our dear hybrid.

* * *

Caroline walked on the streets, she was searching for a hotel. But stopped when she saw a beautiful mansion. She stood there for a while and was startled when she saw a guy her age, standing in the garden of the mansion. She walked up to him and then started talking to him: "Hi, I'm Caroline Scott, I'm kinda new in town, do you happen to know where I can find a hotel?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "Tyler Lockwood, and yea, I know. But first you must join me for a drink." He insisted.

"Tyler," She tested his name, "really nice of you, but, It's been a long day..." She said vaguely already turning to leave. He nodded.

"Why don't you stay at my place," Tyler offered. Her eyes widened and she turned around.

"Really? I mean, is that okay with your parents?" Tyler chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Tyler" She said smiling brightly.

* * *

_Once inside_

"So, where are you from, and what brings you to this small town," Tyler asked interested with the pretty human, who appeared in his garden. He was also really happy that someone talked to him again, ever since he was a hybrid, which means sired to Klaus, his friends didn't trust him anymore.

"I'm from Richmond, I came here because my parents told my brother and I recently that we are actually adopted, and now we want to meet our real mother, to get some kind of closure you know, to leave that stuff behind. You must know her, she is the Sheriff, I've been told." Tyler looked her in the eyes with sympathy. She evaded his eyes.

"What about you, Tyler, tell me about yourself?" Caroline asked.

He smiled genuine. "I have lived here my whole life, son of the mayor, football player, nothing special,"

She blinked. "Something tells me there is more on you that meets the eye," They shared a long look. But then she looked away and said timid: "Can you tell me where I can sleep, I'm really tired," He nodded, and lead her the way. She looked at him once more and said: "You're really kind for strangers," Caroline teased.

"But you're not just any stranger, Caroline," He said with a smile as he walked away. Leaving her blushing.

* * *

The next morning Tyler came downstairs, he was disappointed Caroline was gone, but then he saw a note in which stood: '_Tyler, thank you for your hospitality again. I hope to see you soon._'

"Well, well, well, making friends, are we," Tyler heard his sire say. He met his eyes, unsure what to say.

"Why don't you tell me the name of this friend who spent the night here," Klaus demanded, he was sudden feeling very jealous of his first hybrid, and he didn't understand why.

"Caroline Scott," His hybrid mumbled. Klaus smiled, it suits her.

"Tell me every single thing you know about her," Klaus said darkly. His hybrid swallowed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? c:**


End file.
